Tricks, Not Treats
by sneef22
Summary: A MWPP story. Even though it may seem so at first, don't be wrong about it, this ISN'T a typical story. None of that "the only seat left was next to him" or "he did the only thing he could, he kissed her" or any of that! This is different!!!!!
1. The Beggining of their Problems

1 Tricks, Not Treats  
  
The girl sat staring out the window at the rain. "I will not think about it again. I must get on with my life." Even as this thought flitted across her brain, a tear trickled down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away as she heard her mom calling. Her mom was just getting over it. She didn't want to bring it up again. She splashed some water on her face to wash away all signs of tears. "I must be strong for mom," she thought.  
  
"Coming mom," she shouted. She ran down the stairs, her long auburn hair trailing behind her. She was tall and thin, with bright green eyes that were still sparkling with tears.  
  
"Honey, we have to go or we'll be late," her mom said.  
  
"Fine let me grab my trunk." She ran upstairs and started lugging her trunk out of her room. She finally got her trunk down the stairs and out to the car.  
  
"Lily Evans," her mom called from the kitchen, "don't forget your owl. I don't want it to die after paying so much for it."  
  
Lily sighed and ran upstairs again. "Sorry Snowy," she said to her owl as she picked up its cage.  
  
"Bye Petunia," she called to her sister. Lily sighed, as she got no reply.  
  
Finally they were on their way. As she was sitting in the back seat of the car Lily thought about the past weeks.  
  
"Wow," she thought, "Three weeks ago I didn't know about Hogwarts or witches or anything."  
  
As they neared the train station Lily grew nervous. Rose Evans could hear her daughter fidgeting in the back seat.  
  
"Lily calm down," her mom said, "You'll be fine."  
  
When they reached the station Lily's mom helped Lily unload her trunk. When her trunk was out of the car Rose turned to Lily and said, "I'm sorry honey. I have to leave now so I can get Petunia to school on time. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"  
  
"No, mom, I'm okay," said Lily  
  
"I will miss you so much! Are you sure that this isn't a joke? I don't want you to be stranded in the middle of England until Christmas. That's 3½ months!"  
  
"Mom please stop worrying!"  
  
"Alright honey. Have a good time. Here's your ticket. I'll see you in December."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye honey. I love you." With that Rose handed her daughter her ticket, kissed her cheek, and left. Lily waved to her mom, then turned to look at the platforms. She glanced down at her ticket.  
  
"Platform 9¾?" Lily looked around for her platform. She saw platform 9 and decided to walk over to it because platform 9 and platform 9¾ should be near eachother. Lily kept walking until she reached platform 10. There was no platform 9¾. At least, not that she could see. Lily turned her head to see if she had missed it. As she was looking over her shoulder she ran into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Lily apologized as she turned around. The girl that stood near her had curly red hair and was a little chubby.  
  
"Molly?" Lily cried. Lily couldn't believe it. Her new next-door neighbor was here. Molly McCann's family had just moved to her neighborhood a week ago.  
  
"Why are you here?" Molly asked Lily.  
  
"I am trying to find my train to school," Lily replied.  
  
"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts too?" Molly asked excitedly.  
  
"Yup!" Lily cried. A lady standing behind Molly coughed.  
  
"Oh, Lily, this is my mom and dad," Molly said.  
  
"Hello Lily," Molly's parents said warmly.  
  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. McCann," said Lily. A whistle sounded in the distance. It was so soft that Lily thought that she was hearing things.  
  
"Oops, There's the first whistle. The train's leaving in five minutes," said Mr. McCann.  
  
"You'd better hurry girls," Molly's mom said, "I'll miss you honey." Mrs. McCann hugged Molly and Lily. "Have fun at Hogwarts dear," she told Lily. Molly's dad hugged Molly and shook Lily's hand.  
  
"Goodbye girls," he said.  
  
"Now hurry," Molly's mom told them.  
  
"Bye," Molly and Lily shouted as Molly's parents walked away.  
  
"So where is the platform?" Lily asked.  
  
You just have to run through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10," Molly told Lily.  
  
"Won't that hurt?" Lily questioned aloud.  
  
"No, it isn't solid. Let's go," Molly said. They stood next to eachother facing the stone wall. They started to run towards it. Lily closed her eyes and waited for the crash. She didn't open her eyes until she heard Molly saying, "Lily, it's fine. Come on. We have to get on the train. It's about to leave."  
  
Lily and Molly ran for the train. They struggled, but they finally got Molly's trunk on the train. They had even more trouble with Lily's trunk.  
  
"What did you put in here?" Molly asked Lily while breathing heavily.  
  
"Just school stuff…oh, and some stuff for pranks." Lily told her. Both of them were panting so loudly that they barely heard the final train whistle blow.  
  
A pair of strong hands reached down and grabbed Lily's trunk and pulled it up.  
  
"Thanks," the girls said as they clambered aboard.  
  
"No problem," a boy said, "Please come sit down.  
  
"Thanks again," Lily said as she and Molly sat on one side of the compartment. "Oh, my name's Lily Evans."  
  
"And I'm Molly. What's your name?" Molly asked the boy.  
  
"My name's Severus Snape." Severus was tall and thin with longish, black hair that (in Lily's opinion) looked like it hadn't been washed in a long time.  
  
Just then the door to the compartment slid open and three boys walked in. Two of the boys were fairly tall and had brown eyes. The first boy had brown hair, and the second boy had messy black hair and glasses. The third boy stood behind them. He had light blue eyes and light brown hair. The one with brown hair spoke first.  
  
"What would two lovely maids such as yourselves be doing in the company of this slimeball?" Severus jumped up and drew his wand, but Lily was quicker. Lily wasn't using her wand. If Molly hadn't been restraining her, Lily would have attacked the boy who spoke.  
  
"Maybe we enjoy the company of this 'slimeball'," Lily said. Her voice was full of sarcasm when she said slimeball. The other boy said, "Gees, lay off. Remus was just trying to help."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't call insulting my friends helping," Lily said. Lily muttered under her breath as she sat down next to Molly.  
  
"Soooooooory!" Remus said as he and the other boy left.  
  
"Who were they?" Molly asked Severus.  
  
"Remus Lupin and James Potter," Severus spit out their names like a piece of rotten fruit, "Two of the most conceited and annoying people in the world. I don't know who the other one was."  
  
"Severus, we need to change into our school robes. Can you please leave for a minute?" Molly asked.  
  
"Sure," Severus said. After he left, with his robes, the girls pulled out their robes.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Molly asked Lily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily said without meeting Molly's eyes.  
  
"You know what I mean. Why were you so touchy." Lily winced as she replied.  
  
"Well I just had a rough morning. I was thinking about my dad. You know what happened don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Molly said quietly. Lily sat down and looked away. Molly sat next to her and watched as tears started to stream down Lily's face.  
  
"Well, at least we have someone to test all of our pranks on," Molly said. Lily started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well I was just imagining James and Remus with curly, blonde hair."  
  
"You didn't," Molly cried happily.  
  
"I did!" Lily shouted. Both girls dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. After they calmed down, Molly asked, "How did you know how to do that spell?"  
  
"In Diagon Ally, I bought a book called Tricks, Not Treats. It's full of new curses and charms. This one is delayed so I won't get caught! I practiced lots of them at home."  
  
"And I know exactly who to use them on," Molly giggled. Just then someone knocked on the door of the compartment.  
  
"Can I come in now?" Severus's voice asked.  
  
"Sure," Lily replied. Severus came in and sat down.  
  
The rest of the ride was spent talking, joking, and thinking up pranks to play on James and Remus. When the train started slowing down a voice rang out saying that the trunks would be taken up to the castle separately. So Molly, Lily, and Severus got off the train. They heard a man's voice calling the first years. When they got nearer to the voice, Lily saw a very tall man. He was probably, no, defiantly the tallest man she had ever seen. He directed all the first years to a lake. The lake was still and calm. The surface was unbroken and looked like a black mirror. On the lake were many little boats.  
  
The big, tall man said that his name was Hagrid, and he told them to get in a boat. Lily, Molly, and Severus got in a boat together. They were joined by a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She said her name was Arabella.  
  
"But please call me Bella," she told them.  
  
"Hi Bella! My name's Molly. And this is Lily and Severus," Molly said. Just then the boats started gliding across the water without anyone rowing. The four of them rode for a few minutes. They talked about the sorting, houses, and teachers. Severus said that he was probably going to be in Slytherin, because all of his family had been. Molly, Bella, and Lily thought that Gryffindor sounded the best. "But I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw," Lily told them.  
  
Hagrid, who was in the first boat by himself, called out to the first years.  
  
"Look, there's the castle." All the first years looked up. Everyone uttered little exclamations of amazement. The castle loomed before them. Its windows were lit by thousands of candles.  
  
Just then a scream and a splash disturbed the beautiful scene. Someone had fallen into the water. Everyone turned to look. A small, blonde- haired girl, whom Lily recognized, from the train station, as Sarah, was in the water. She was having a hard time staying up. Suddenly everyone heard another splash. Lily turned towards the sound and saw someone swimming towards Sarah. It was Bella!  
  
When Bella reached Sarah, she grabbed hold of the nearest boat and grabbed Sarah. The people in the boat helped Sarah in, then helped Bella in.  
  
"Thanks," Bella said to the people in the boat.  
  
"No problem," replied a boy with sandy blonde hair, and light blue eyes.  
  
"Anytime," another boy agreed. "Oh, by the way, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." When Sarah finished coughing she thanked Bella.  
  
"I don't know how to swim," Sarah said, "I could have died."  
  
"Well you didn't. So let's not talk about that," Bella said quickly. After a minute or two later Bella thought of something.  
  
"If you don't know how to swim, why did you jump in to the water?" Bella asked Sarah.  
  
"I wanted to make a big splash on the first day," she answered sarcastically, "Just kidding, I didn't jump in. I was pushed in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sarah. (If you didn't catch on Molly-Weasley and Arabella-Figg are not mine.) Everything else you read is J.K.Rowling's- exsept for the plot.  
  
Please review! This is my first fanfic! I would really appreciate your comments. More will be coming soon! 


	2. The Beggining Through James's Side

1 Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I love spring break don't you? (Heather (Robinson), if you are reading this, I put your favorite word in here! See if you can find it! )  
  
2 Tricks, Not Treats  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
3.1 James's PoV  
  
James sat straight up in his bed. It was 5 am. He threw on clothes and dashed out of his room into the kitchen. There sat his dad looking sleepy, but happy.  
  
"Good morning James. Somehow I guessed that you would be up early this morning," James's dad remarked casually.  
  
"What's for breakfast, pop," James asked while bouncing up and down.  
  
"Don't you want to know what I have for you?" Jason Potter said in a surprised voice.  
  
"You have something for me?" James stopped bouncing.  
  
"Well, you're leaving for Hogwarts today so I decided to give you the secret to my success."  
  
"What is it? Please show me!" James had started bouncing again. His dad grinned and handed James a light package. James tore open the package and froze when he saw what it was.  
  
"Dad, is this a…No, it can't be. It's mine?" Harold Potter nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is. Take good care of it."  
  
"Thanks dad!" James shouted in his excitement.  
  
"Now go get your trunk. It's time to go." James ran upstairs, grabbed his trunk, and ran downstairs. His dad started loading the car.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" asked James's dad.  
  
"Oops," James mumbled as he ran back upstairs and grabbed his owl. Finally they got everything, including themselves in the car.  
  
"Dad, why do we have to ride in these uncomfortable things? I don't get how muggles can stand them!"  
  
"We have to ride in these because we have to act like muggles. What would happen if we apperated? The muggles would get scared stiff!" James stopped grumbling because just then they came in sight of the platform. James made a sound that was a mix between a scared animal and an incredibly hyper person.  
  
3.1.1 "Calm down James," His dad told him, "Remus and his parents should be here soon. And my friend's son is here. I want you to meet him. He is in your year too." He steered his son towards a tall man that was talking to a boy James's age. The boy had his back turned to James so his father saw them first.  
  
"Jason!" he shouted, "There you are! I haven't seen you in ages! Is Maggie still putting up with you? How many times have you blown up the house? I have blown up ours twice! Sandra said to tell you 'Hi' and that she was sorry that she couldn't see you herself."  
  
"Woah, slow down Derek! First, yes Mags is still putting up with me. She says that I keep her on her toes. Second, I am beating you. I have blown up the house three times, all accidental. Third tell Sandy that I said hi also. Doesn't this bring back memories, Derek? I remember when we last rode this compartment, on the way home from our seventh year. Can you believe that we haven't seen each other since school? We need to get together!" While the parents were chatting about old times, the two boys took a good look at each other. James decided that he didn't like the look of the other boy.  
  
"Dad, we have to get on the train," the other boy said. Both fathers jumped.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sirius, this is James. James, this is Sirius," said James's father quickly.  
  
"Hi," both boys muttered. "Now let's go dad," Sirius insisted.  
  
"We'll see you around then," Jason Potter said to them.  
  
"Yeah, we should have a reunion or something! I'll call you and we'll set one up," Derek shouted as his son pulled him towards the platform. James grabbed his trunk and walked with his father to the platform. When they reached it, James hugged his father.  
  
"Here James, I want you to have this. Open it when you are in a private place. Have a great year! Send me an owl when you get there! I'll miss you!"  
  
"Bye dad! Tell mom that I said bye!" With that he walked through the wall.  
  
"I can't believe that I just did that!" he muttered to himself.  
  
"Did what? Walk through a wall?" came a sarcastic voice from his right. Standing there was Sirius.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked James. He was a little embarrassed at being heard.  
  
"Oh, no reason," Sirius said airily as he swept off to find a compartment. James lugged his trunk to the train and set off to find a compartment. He finally found the compartment that Remus was in. He walked in and lugged his truck next to him. "Hey Reme! (A/N his nickname is said Reem. Just to clarify.) I am so excited that we are finally on our way to Hogwarts! I couldn't believe that you were allowed in! Dumbledore is such a great guy! I mean, with you being a…" James stopped abruptly as a girl walked in to the compartment.  
  
"Hi," she said in a bold voice, "I'm Veronica. Can I sit here? There are a few other compartments with some open seats, but the other people in there were rude."  
  
"Sure, you can sit here," Remus said in a shocked voice. She was beautiful. She sat down across from James. James saw that she had dark chestnut colored hair that had blonde highlights. Her hair was strait and hung down to her elbows. She had dark hazel eyes that danced with mischief.  
  
"What's the matter hon? Never seen a Veronica before? All Veronica's are beautiful like me," she said to James who had, obviously, been staring. She giggled when he blushed. He looked away quickly.  
  
"You'll get used to her. She always talks like that," said a voice from the doorway. There stood another girl. "I'm Liz. Can I come in too? Thanks," she said without waiting for an answer. Remus grinned and introduced himself.  
  
"And I'm James, not hon," James said grumpily.  
  
"Oh, lighten up Jamsie, hon. I didn't mean it," Veronica said, "Do you forgive me? I will be devastated forever if you don't."  
  
"Sure I forgive you Ronnie, babe. But you must never call me Jamsie again," James shot back at her.  
  
"Ooh you've done it now," Liz warned James, "She hates that nickname!" The minutes after this were filled with sparks and people attacking each other, because once James and Veronica started, Remus and Liz didn't want to be left out of the fun. When everything settled down, Liz suggested that the boys leave while they changed into their robes. The boys agreed and left the room.  
  
As they wandered among the apartments, they met another first year boy. He said that his name was Peter. They walked into another compartment and, silently, James and Remus groaned. There were Snape and two girls that they didn't know. Remus said something first.  
  
"What would two lovely maids such as yourselves be doing in the company of this slimeball?" he said to the two girls. Severus jumped up with his wand, but one of the girls was quicker. Her friend had to restrain her.  
  
"Maybe we enjoy the company of this 'slimeball'," she said. Her voice was full of sarcasm. James was amazed by the thought that popped into his head. "Maybe she likes him," he thought. He forgot about that as he defended Remus.  
  
"Gees, lay off. Remus was just trying to help," he told her.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't call insulting my friends helping," she screamed at him. She sat down muttering to herself.  
  
"Soooooooory!" Remus said as he and James left. They walked back to their compartment.  
  
"Where'd Peter go?" Remus asked James.  
  
"No idea. Who were those girls anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. And I don't care," Remus said, "I just hope that they aren't in our house and year."  
  
"Ditto," James agreed. They got back to their compartment and knocked on the door.  
  
"Can we come in Ronnie and Liz?" James asked in a taunting voice.  
  
"Sure Jamsie, hon." Veronica replied in a singsong voice. They walked in and sat down. They talked about the houses that they wanted to be in, and the sorting ceremony. Finally the train slowed down. The four of them got off the train and followed the man, who called himself Hagrid, to the boats.  
  
Remus got into a boat and patted the seats next to him. He looked up to ask what was taking them so long, and saw that they had been swept away by the crowd. They were getting into another boat a few feet away. Just then someone stepped into his boat. He looked up and saw Peter.  
  
James started to say something to Remus and stopped when he realized that Remus wasn't in the boat. "Man, I am stuck with you two," he told Veronica and Liz. Everyone laughed and started talking. They were joined by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He said that his name was Bartemius Crouch. They each said that they would like to be in Gryffindor. "My whole family has been in Gryffindor," James bragged.  
  
"Well you don't have to sound so smug about it Jamsie," Veronica teased him. Everyone laughed. They stopped laughing when the heard a splash from across the lake. James tried to jump in. "I have to save them," he screamed at Veronica, who had held him back.  
  
"It's too far, James. You wouldn't make it. Plus someone else just jumped in and is swimming towards them." Veronica loosed her grip as James sat down.  
  
"What's the matter James? Why did you get so upset?" Liz asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later," James said quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now! Everyone tell me what you think of my wonderful story! I will try to work on the next chapter and get it up quickly! Review a lot!  
  
~Emu 


	3. The sorting and getting settled

Tricks, Not Treats  
This chapter is dedicated to Tropical Fishy, my favorite author on ff.n who REVIEWED my story! Thanks again!!!!!!  
"Who pushed you in," Bella asked Sarah. "They are going to be sorry that they even saw you when I'm through with them."  
  
"I didn't see who it was," said Sarah slowly. "I wasn't facing them." They heard Hagrid call. "Is everyone alrigh'?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine," Bella shouted back. "But someone won't be if I find out who did that," she whispered to herself. Bella picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Sarah and herself. They sat down with their backs to the others.  
  
When they reached the shore, Bella and Sarah walked over to where Lily, Molly, and Severus were standing.  
  
"What happened?" I asked Bella.  
  
"Someone, I'm guessing one of the guys in her boat, pushed her into the water. She can't swim."  
  
Lily asked Sarah about what happened. "Who was in the boat with you? What did they look like? Did they know that you couldn't swim?"  
  
"Woah, slow down," she told Lily. "First I was in a boat with two boys. Their names are Arthur Weasley and Pat Patill. They are both very sweet, especially Pat! And he is cute too! Second, they don't know that I can't swim. Plus, I know that it wasn't either of them."  
  
"Suuuuuure," Lily and Severus said together.  
  
"No, it wasn't any of them. I was facing them. It couldn't have been. Neither of them moved. And plus their wands were still packed away in their bags. But I think that I know who it was."  
  
"Who?" Bella asked her. "I promise that I won't do anything drastic. Just tell us."  
  
"I'll tell you later," Sarah said quietly, swiftly glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Looking for someone?" asked a nasty voice next to Molly. Sarah and Bella just shivered in response.  
  
"What do you want Rosalyn?" Molly asked.  
  
"Nothing Molly, dear," replied Rosalyn in a sickly sweet voice. "What would make you think that I wanted anything, darling neighbor." Before anyone could answer she swept away to torment someone else.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go see what's going on," Bella suggested. However, before they could go anywhere they heard a voice asking for everyone who had gotten wet to please come up front. The voice was soft and sweet, but its tone got the attention of every student.  
  
Bella and Sarah pushed their way to the front. There stood a very pretty, young lady.  
  
'"Hello. My name is Professor McGonagall," she spoke kindly to them. "I am just going to perform a simple drying spell. Please stand still." She waved her wand and muttered 'Dryario" (a/n said Dry-air-e-o) twice.  
  
Bella suddenly found herself dry and warm. Sarah stopped shivering and took a better look at the teacher who had dried her off. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail that hung in waves all the way down her back. Her warm brown eyes were smiling at Sarah in a way that made Sarah glad to be at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well come along students," she told the first years. Lily, Molly, and Severus pushed their way to the front to join Bella and Sarah. They followed the professor silently. The doors to the castle swung open noiselessly and they walked inside. The first years listened nervously as Professor McGonagall told them about Hogwarts.  
  
"Each of you has been brought here because of a special talent, the ability to perform magic. Some of you have already shown your ability to do this and others of you have yet to perform your first magic. You are about to see a little magic. Do not be surprised by what you see. You will get used to this quickly. The most important thing that will happen to you is that you will be sorted into one of our four houses. Each house possesses unique qualities, and, according to your qualities, you will be put in the house that is meant for you. You need to wait here for a while, but soon I will be back to take you to in to be sorted." With that she turned and left the first years by themselves in the big entrance hall.  
  
Quite hissing whispers broke out all over. Kids were whispering frantically to their friends about which house they wanted to be in and what the test was and that they hoped they would be put with their friends. Lily was silent, as were her friends. Finally Severus broke the silence.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I am so nervous I am sweating."  
  
"Same," they all agreed in unison.  
  
They stood quietly for a few minutes until the door swung open and McGonagall told them to follow her. Lily looked over at Severus who looked back and, silently, they agreed that this was the single most frightening moment of their lives. They took their first steps into the hall and then forgot about how scared they were. They stared around at all the faces that were peering at the new students. Lily caught the eye of one of the students sitting at the table farthest away from her. The eyes belonged to a girl who looked about a year older than Lily. She was tall and blonde with hazel eyes that stood out compared to the rest of the students. She smiled and Lily felt that this was someone to trust.  
  
Finally after what seemed like so long (but was actually only one minute), the first years were up at the front. They stood looking nervous while an old man brought out a stood and a battered hat. He sat the hat on the stool and then backed up to the edge of the stage. Everyone stared at the hat so Lily stared at it too. A rip near the bottom of the brim opened at it began to sing.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I will never get used to magic!" Lily thought as she was listening to the hat. When the hat finished singing, McGonagall stared to call out a list of names.  
  
"Albertson, Andrew" A little chubby boy walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. (A/N now do the kids put the hat on themselves or does McGonagall put it on them? In the movie they do it one way and the book the other!) The hat almost instantly shouted "Hufflepuff" The boy was greeted with much applause as he raced over to the table that was cheering for him after placing the hat on the stool again. Then McGonagall called up the next person, "Aptergray, Christopher" who was sorted in to Ravenclaw. Now "Black, Sirius" was called up. Lily rolled her eyes as he was sorted into Gryffindor. He walked over to the table and sat down by himself. Next "Crouch, Bartemius" was called up and sorted into Slytherin.  
  
The list went on for a few minutes until "Evans, Lily" was called. She started towards the stool, but tripped on her robes as she went up the steps to the platform. She fell on her face and had to stifle a scream. She rose to her feet and continued to the hat, her face bright red. She jammed the hat over her head as quickly as she could. Again she was surprised as it started talking to her.  
  
"Hello my dear," it said pleasantly in her ear. "Hello," she thought, "How are you?"  
  
"Not very often that I hear someone say that to me. I am doing a lot better since you asked. Usually people just think things like 'Put me here or there' or things along those lines."  
  
"You must be so bored, only coming out to sort the students," Lily thought.  
  
"Yes I usually am. But then again, I have all year to make up a new song."  
  
"That would still get boring," Lily almost said out loud. "I would want to get up and do something." They continued talking for a while about this and that and really anything that came to mind. The hat, as Lily noticed, had very strong opinions about many things. "So, what is your favorite house?"  
  
"Well, I am not supposed to tell students this, but because you are going there I don't suppose that it matters. I really prefer Gryffindor to the others."  
  
"I am going to Gryffindor?" Lily asked, shocked.  
  
"But please, don't go yet. We are having such a wonderful conversation."  
  
"Oh, I have to. However, I will come and visit you and we can have many more conversations."  
  
"Ok. But only if you promise to come back," the hat said is a forlorn voice.  
  
"I promise. Don't worry!" she told it. The hat shouted out "Gryffindor" and so she took it off and ran towards the Gryffindor table. She noticed that not many people were clapping. Many were yawning. She plopped down in a seat and saw everyone staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked them.  
  
"That took long enough," a boy complained. Lily looked at him and saw that it was Sirius Black, another first year who was just sorted.  
  
"You were up there for about an hour," a kid said.  
  
"I was?" Lily asked. "Yup," said all the other kids sitting around her. Lily sat there and wondered why this was such a big deal. The uncomfortable silence was broken quickly by the next name being called to be sorted.  
  
"Figg, Arabella." Lily watched as Bella walked up to the stool. "She doesn't look half as nervous as I was," Lily thought to herself.  
  
Lily sat nervously whispering to herself "Gryffindor, Gryffindor" over and over again.  
  
"Shush!" someone whispered harshly at her. She glanced at them and said, "Shush yourself!"  
  
She continued with her chanting until the sorting hat called out, "Gryffindor!" Lily screamed, "YES!" as Bella ran and sat next to her.  
  
"Good, Veronica," she walked towards the stool and when she turned to the students she had a look on her face that was daring them to continue laughing about her name. She sat there for a minute until the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" She ran to the Gryffindor table. She sat by herself a little ways down the table from Lily and Bella.  
  
Rosalyn, who was next, was sorted into Slytherin, which was no surprise to Lily, who judged her by the way she had acted to Molly.  
  
The next person that they recognized was Lupin, Remus. He was put in Gryffindor after a wait, though it had not been as long as Lily's.  
  
Molly was up next and Lily paid attention very carefully. She was sorted into Gryffindor, and she walked calmly to her seat near Lily.  
  
Patill, Pat was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then went Pettigrew, Peter. He was sorted into Gryffindor. He was the boy, Lily recognized, who had been standing with Remus and James on the train.  
  
Remus and Peter sat a little ways down the table near Veronica. When Potter, James became a Gryffindor, they all shouted and clapped.  
  
When Snape, Severus was called up to the platform, it became quiet. Lily and Bella were crossing their fingers, but they didn't know if they wanted him to be in Gryffindor, with them, or Slytherin, where he wanted to be.  
  
He became a Slytherin after a very short time with the hat. Lily and Bella cheered for him loudly, even though they were receiving some weird looks from their housemates. They were getting a little bored, but then Sarah was called up.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. The girls clapped loudly, and then started talking to their neighbors.  
  
"Thomas, Elizabeth," called the hat. Liz walked up the platform and placed the hat on her head. When she became a Gryffindor, she walked to the part of the table where Veronica, James, Remus, and Peter were sitting. Everyone began to loose interest and start fidgeting. They were interrupted when the last person, "Weasley, Arthur," was called. Everyone was surprised when it seemed like the hat started laughing, but there wasn't time to think about it because Arthur was almost immediately named a Gryffindor.  
  
The old man stood and silence fell.  
  
"I am Professor Dumbledore and I am your new headmaster. I just would like to tell you that I hope we will have a fun year and to enjoy the feast." As he finished speaking, food sprang up all over the tables. Food of all kind adorned the dishes and the older students started talking and eating while the first years just stared. They soon got over the shock and dug in. The food was wonderful and the students ate as much as they could. Everyone was very full by the time the plates were cleared.  
  
When the announcements had all been made, the prefects made their way upstairs with all the first years trailing behind.  
  
Lily went into her room to find that she, Bella, Molly and two other girls were roommates. The room was set up with three beds on one wall and two on the other. There was a window opposite the door.  
  
Lily went to a bed near the window because it looked like her stuff was there. "I'll just take this bed then," she said, motioning to the bed.  
  
"No you won't," Veronica told her, "That's my bed." Bella and Molly looked surprised and disgusted, while Liz just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll take this one. I don't really care," Lily replied as she started lugging her bag over to the bed closest to the door.  
  
"I just changed my mind," Veronica told her in a forceful voice, "I like that bed better." She pointed to the bed that Lily was going towards.  
  
Lily started to get mad. "Now wait a minute. I don't really care which bed I have, but I don't want to lug this bag everywhere. So you go first. Choose your bed." Lily was trying hard not to loose her temper like she had with James and Remus. Veronica started laughing.  
  
"I don't care which bed I have. I was just trying to see how long you would put up with that before you got really mad. I like to know what kind of people I'll be spending a lot of time with," she gasped between gales of laughter. The laughter was contagious. Lily started to laugh with her. Once Molly and Bella saw that Lily wasn't mad, they joined in too.  
  
"Wow you're lucky that I kept my temper. You should see what happened to the last people that crossed me." Lily told her, remembering James and Remus.  
  
"What did you do?" Veronica was never one to let a good prank story go by.  
  
"But why didn't they have blonde curly hair?" Veronica wondered, after Lily finished.  
  
"Oh, It's on delay. It should take effect around breakfast tomorrow!" Lily started giggling. The girls stayed up late telling prank stories and just talking. They got along just fine. So far, the only thing they disagreed on was James and Remus. Liz and Veronica couldn't see what was wrong with them, while Bella and Molly took Lily's point of view. They decided to wait till the next day to make up final decisions though. Exhausted, they fell asleep content and excited for the next day.  
  
Well, hope you all liked it! I had forgotten about this story, but I just got really excited about working on it again. So, I have school off tomorrow and I'll try to get a chapter up then. My weeks have been really busy and we have exams coming up soon, so I can't promise anything. Remember, the more you review, the faster I'll write.  
  
I just saw a note from another author that I really liked. It said that the author wasn't going to wait for any number of reviews, because that would punish the people who wanted to read the story and had already reviewed! I like that, so I'm going to try to follow that, but I don't know how fast I can turn out chapters. I'll try my hardest though.  
  
Love to all my readers,  
  
sneef22  
  
Oh, and a note.I just wanted to thank Tropical Fishy again for reading and reviewing my story! Thank you thank you thank you! I love all my other reviewers too! 


End file.
